25 Sweet Christmas
by Little Cinchan
Summary: The challenge: 1 drabble a day from December 1st to Christmas. The theme: Candies! Based on prompt from yj anon meme. UPDATE: Final instalment! Day 16-25! Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

YJ: 25 Sweet Christmas Day 1-5

* * *

><p>AN: This is from a challenge on yj_anon_meme to write a short a day counting down to Christmas with a theme of candy. I will be trying to post 1 every day on the meme [.?view=14883541#t14883541] if you want to check it out there or every 5 days I will update one here! Wish me luck!

* * *

><p>::Red Hots::<p>

One of Batman's first and foremost rules when it came to taking care of Robin was that at under no circumstances should the boy ever have candy. However Batman's rules be damned it was nearly Christmas and he was a nine-year-old boy it just seemed cruel. The Watchtower was decorated for Christmas despite the fact that it was only December first. There were bowls and piles of candy everywhere.

"Hey buddy what are you staring at?" Superman walked up to the little boy who was staring intently at the glistening sugared confectioneries.

"Nothing." Robin said innocently still staring at the candies.

"Hey little guy. I bet you want some candy?" Flash smiled joining in the conversation. "Go ahead. I am sure Batman won't mind."

"Oh he will." Robin insisted. "I am not supposed to have any candy."

"Well if I don't tell and Sups don't tell… then how is the Bat going to know?" Flash smirked taking a bowel of round red candies and bringing it closer to the boy.

"I don't know…"

"Come on you know you want some." Flash held the bowl closer still.

"Now Robin I…" Superman opened his mouth to stop the boy realizing what the bowel contained but it was too late. The little boy took a huge hand full and stuffed it straight into his mouth. In that instant both men paled. The spicy cinnamon candies were not something children could handle much less a handful of it so suddenly. What if the boy choked on it? What if he cried?

"Ro…Robin are… are you okay?" Flash managed to stammer out when the boy didn't react his mouth full of the spicy candies.

"Uhhmmm." Robin nodded mouth too full of candy to respond.

"It's not hot?" Superman asked watching the boy chew on the candies without even flinching.

"Nuuh." Robin shook his head.

"But that was a lot of Red Hots that you just stuffed in your mouth." Flash said in disbelief. He had every intention to trick the kid. Most kids take one and promptly spits it out after tasting it, he certainly wasn't expecting the boy to take a handful and enjoy it. Perhaps he got the wrong bowl. Flash took a hand full himself and put it in his own mouth. Instantly he felt the heat, the overwhelming cinnamon made his eyes tear up.

"What is going on here?" Batman's voice made Flash and Superman jump.

"Nothing. Are we ready to go?" Robin said hopping up to join the stoic man. The two left a Flash that was going to explode and a bewildered Superman.

~Later at the Batcave~

"You should have seen their faces." Dick giggled. "Uncle Flash even stuffed a handful in his mouth. Sleight of hand does come in handy." Robin revealed the hidden handful of red cinnamon candies in his utility belt. Bruce smirked but said nothing but he was secretly proud of his little boy. Robin held out a handful of sticky half melted Red Hots in his palm offering it to Bruce.

"Candy?"

* * *

><p>::Peppermint Patty::<p>

"Hey Superboy what are you looking at?" Robin asked walking in on the Kryptonian clone staring intently at the computer screen.

"Nothing." Conner turned around quickly closing the file he was looking at but not before Robin caught sight of what the older boy was looking at.

"Reading up on Superman?" Robin asked sitting down on the table next to Conner.

"Just checking out what he could do. What I should be able to do." Conner looked longingly out the window at the snow drifting down outside.

"Hey it's not like Superman got all his powers at once." Robin said putting a hand on Conner's shoulder. "When he was your age he didn't have all his powers yet."

"Even freeze breath?" Conner asked.

"Even freeze breath." Robin smiled.

"I just wish that someone could tell me what it is like…" Conner still seemed down. Suddenly the younger boy's smile widened.

"Wait here. Count it as an early Christmas present." Robin disappeared returned a few moments later his hands behind his back. "Okay, close your eyes." Conner raised his eye brow questioningly. "Just do it. Trust me." Conner closed his eyes. "Okay, now open your mouth." Conner opened his mouth hesitantly and Robin put something in his mouth. At first it was the taste of chocolate, as it melted away his mouth was filled with cool peppermint. Conner opened his eyes to see Robin's smile. "Okay now breathe in through your mouth." Conner did as he was told and instantly his breath was cold.

"Whoa." Conner gasped at the sensation.

"Neat right?" Robin giggled showing the older boy the package. "Peppermint patties. It's not going to let you freeze anything, but it's cool still no pun intended." Conner smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>::Lollipops::<p>

It was the traditional style lollipop a giant multi-colored swirl of candy rolled up and stuck on a stick. It was a delicious rainbow of sugar wrapped in clear cellophane. The patterns were almost hypnotic to look at. A little boy stared longingly through the window into the candy shop at this beautiful treat.

The boy had jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes that was barely able to peer over the edge into the window. The snow fell all around him and he can see his own breath. People were busily walking behind him trying to rush home with their arm loads of presents.

"Bruce! There you are!" A woman and a man came up to either side of the little boy.

"What are you looking at Brucie?" The woman asked as the man picked the boy up.

"Lollipop!" The little boy gasped happily pointing through the window at the colorful treat.

"You've got good taste my son." The man smiled and the happy family went into the shop.

~21 Year Later~

"Bruce did you get everything you needed?" Dick asked as the two walked down the snow covered streets of Gotham. The boy was balancing a stack of packages precariously while each arms full of shopping bags.

"We have one more stop." Bruce smiled at the little boy, the boy groaned.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick are you ready?" Alfred came to the boy's rescue pulling up to the side walk next to them.

"Apparently there is something else we have to pick up." Dick rolled his eyes as the boy let Alfred take his packages from him.

"It's a little bit of a family tradition." Alfred smiled knowingly as he looked up at the sign at the store front it read: Williams and Son's Traditional Candy Shop. "Go on, he is waiting for you." By the time Dick got into the store the man behind the counter had come out with a wrapped box and was handing it over to Bruce.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wayne for your patronage every year." The shop owner smiled.

"Give my regards to your father. Let him know he is still the only man in town that can make smiles come on a stick." Bruce shook the man's hand and that was when the men noticed Dick's presence.

"Is he yours?" The shop owner asked coming around with a beautifully crafted lollipop.

"No he is my ward Dick Grayson. Dick this is Mr. Williams, he owns this shop." Dick's face fell a little. It was the second Christmas without his family but it was still hard.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Williams." Dick said trying to remember his manners but he was too distracted by the treat in the man's hand. "So this is where you get the lollipops we handed out at the orphanage last year."

"Mr. Wayne is a very kind man." The candy maker knelt down and handed the lollipop to Dick. "My dad gave him one of these over twenty years ago and it made him smile and look how he turned out. I can only hope that the magic is still here." As Dick took the candy from the man he couldn't help but smile as a warm feeling spread through him holding the lollipop.

"Thank you Mr. Williams."

* * *

><p>::Lemonheads::<p>

"I want the purple one!" Robin piped up and Wally flicked the small candy across the room the younger boy caught it in his mouth.

"Why are these called Lemonheads if they are not all lemon flavored?" Conner wondered looking at the box of colorful candies.

"Before you kids were old enough to eat candies it only came in lemon flavor." Roy's voice announced the young man's arrival. All the boys had been invited over to Wally's house for a sleep over now that school was out and with Christmas coming up Batman gave them a few nights of R&R.

"Roy! You showed up!" Robin leapt up happily.

"I thought you weren't coming." Wally greeted his old friend less enthusiastic than Robin.

"I am only here to babysit you kids since your uncle all but blackmailed me into it." Roy scowled.

"We don't need babysitting." Conner scowled back.

"Hey this sleep over thing is supposed to be fun and team building." Robin said trying to calm the teens down they opened their mouths to argue and Robin took this opportunity to pop two Lemonhead into their mouths. The two boys' faces puckered up at the sour taste.

"You brat." Roy ruffled the boy's hair once he swallowed the candy.

"It's nice you can join us." Robin smiled hugging the older boy. "We were just about to start a new Christmas tradition of an all-nighter Star Wars marathon while debating which flavor of Lemonhead is the best."

"How is a Star Wars marathon and Lemonheads supposed to be Christmas related?" Roy asked settling down on the ground leaning on the edge of the couch Robin curled up next to him.

"Green?" The boy offered and Roy accepted the candy.

Most of the way through the third of the new trilogy half of the boys were asleep Robin included.

"The kid is supposed to be gallivanting around Gotham at this hour and already sleeping like a baby." Wally said emptying another box of Lemonheads in his mouth.

"Give the poor kid a break, he works nearly round the clock Batman is not an easy man to answer to." Roy said looking at the boy leaning on his shoulder.

"He misses you. You know that right?" Kaldur said helping Roy drape a blanket over Robin. "You knew him the longest. Even though he was the first side kick he looked up to you."

"You could just show up every once in a while. He got these hoping you would come." Wally said tossing Roy a fresh box of Lemonheads. Roy looked down at the sleeping boy with a small smile wondering if the boy remembered. Wally smiled. "He said they were your favorite."

* * *

><p>:: Twizzlers::<p>

"Dude how can you have a Christmas tree and leave it un-decorated?" Wally cried as he pushed past Roy into the older boy's apartment. Dick smiled and followed Wally in.

"By all means guy come on in." Roy rolled his eyes as the teens already made themselves comfortable on his couch. "What the hell are you two doing here anyways?"

"I am escaping the West family reunion I have way too many cousins." Wally said opening a bag of chips.

"I am hiding from a Christmas fundraiser, the same one you are currently hiding from." Dick said with a smirk. Roy scowled but that explained the suite the younger boy was wearing.

"All other topics aside, the most pressing issue right now is the clear lack of decorations on that tree." Wally said looking at the Christmas tree taking up a large corner of Roy's living room.

"Do you have any decorations?" Dick asked looking at the empty tree, it looked somehow sad.

"Why would I have decorations?" Roy sighed running his hand through his hair. "Ollie was in one of his ridiculous moods forced his way in with the tree saying something about bonding time. He left the tree before I kicked him out."

"Well we will just have to improvise." Wally said as he began digging through one of the many plastic bags of snacks he brought with him. Dick joined him pulling things out of the bags and placing them on Roy's coffee table.

"Twizzlers!" Dick said with a gleeful smile. "We can tie them into bows on the end of the branches." Dick tore open the package and began demonstrating with the candy.

"That's brilliant!" Wally said folding up the white plastic bags and cutting snowflakes out of the plastic. Roy sat and watched feigning disinterest as the younger boys decorated his tree. Suddenly out of nowhere a Twizzler came sailing through the air and hit the disgruntled teen square in the face.

"Hey Roy McScooge!" Wally called as the younger boy giggled. "Help us! This is YOUR tree!"

"Which one of you threw it?" Roy demanded.

"He did it!" Both boys called out at the same time, both with the same mischievous grin on their faces. Roy smirked as he grabbed a handful of Twizzlers he will have his revenge. The Twizzler aimed at Wally hit right on a mark Roy was a good marksmen after all. Dick managed to dodge the Twizzler coming at him with all his years of Bat training.

"Twizzler fight!" Just like that licorice candy flew through the air and the great Twizzler of Christmas 2011 began in Roy's living room. After thirty minutes all the boys sat on the floor behind their various forms of cover. Twizzlers littered the floor. Roy knew that he would probably still be finding licorice in his apartment next Christmas but he didn't care. Roy hasn't had so much fun in a long time. It was good to be with his friends again, it was just like old times, before everything changed.

"Got any Twizzlers left for eating?" Wally asked peering out from behind the coffee table.

"This one is only on the couch I think it's okay to eat." Dick said tossing the Twizzler at Wally who caught it with his mouth. "Don't worry dude we'll help you clean this up."

"You better." Roy said ruffling Dick's hair.

"At least we got the tree decorated before the Twizzler war broke out." Dick smiled and Wally joined the other two on the couch to admire their handy work. The tree was decorated with little candy bows and plastic bag snowflakes. Dick even took some lights out of this bird-a-rang to light up the tree.

"Merry Christmas Roy." Wally smiled and at that moment Roy knew why his friends where there. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p>Well here is the first instalment. Hope you all liked it! Review and cheer me on and I will love you forever! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

YJ 25 Sweet Christmas Day 6-10

* * *

><p>::Candy Canes::<p>

Wally hated candy canes. Unfortunately Wally also loved candy cane. This love hate relationship Wally has with this delicious yet devious Christmas treat began ever since the speedster was young. The sneaky deceptive candy starts out so smooth and sweet. Midway through the candy the edges get sharp.

"Ouch." Wally complained pulling the offending candy away from his mouth tasting the coppery hint of blood as he cut the inside of his mouth. "I hate candy canes!"

"Wally you LOVE candy canes." Robin rolled his eyes at his best friend trying to focus on the dossier he was reading.

"Nope. Hate them. They are like evil candy ninjas that lull me into a false sense of pepperminty security just so it can cut my mouth open!" Wally pouted glaring at his candy cane. "I am never having another one again."

"You always say that." Robin playfully threw a cushion at Wally. While Wally was distracted dodging the pillow Robin leant over and bit off the sharp end. Wally stared at his friend shocked a blush forming on his cheeks as Robin smirked.

"Problem solved."

* * *

><p>::White Chocolate::<p>

"This is false advertisement." Conner declared out loud after several moments of scrutinizing the cardboard packaging. "There really isn't chocolate in white chocolate."

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked putting down the mixing bowl she was working with and went over to examine the package with Conner.

"Of course there is chocolate in white chocolate." Wally rolled his eyes crowding around the other two.

"Well two things make up chocolate: cocoa butter and cocoa solids, these ingredients are in all the other kinds of chocolate except white chocolate." Conner said pointing out the ingredients on the different chocolate boxes.

"That doesn't make it not chocolate." Wally refuted. "It is still called white chocolate. Making it part of the chocolate family."

"You know Supey has a point." Robin said sitting on the kitchen counter looking at the ingredients. None of the older teens remembered seeing him come in. "What do you think it should be called Con?"

"I don't know... Un-chocolate."

"Half chocolate." M'gann suggested "Since it's only got half the necessary ingredients."

"Choco-lite not chocolate enough." Artemis joined in nibbling on a square of actual chocolate Robin smirked and hi-fives her for the pun.

"You know it has more milk than milk chocolate. So shouldn't white chocolate be called milk chocolate?" Robin pitched in.

"You guys are all nuts. Can you just leave the poor chocolate alone?" Wally sighed.

"No." Conner insisted. "Because it is NOT chocolate."

"I give up!" Wally said throwing his hands in the air walking out of the kitchen muttering about how ridiculous it was to question the name of white chocolate. It wasn't until the speedster was out of ear shot did the other teens break out laughing. Robin laughed popping a square of square of white chocolate in his mouth.

"I told you it would bug the heck out of him."

* * *

><p>::Dark Chocolate::<p>

Kaldur did not like sweet things. That was what Robin noticed ever since Christmas brought an endless supply of candies through Mount Justice but Robin has never seen Kaldur touch a single piece of the sweet confections. Every now and then Kaldur would take a piece of candies offered to him but he would never eat it. Robin seemed to be the only one who noticed perhaps it was because he has seen this behaviour before.

"Hey fearless leader not going to join the fun?" Robin asked leaning up against the wall next to the older teen.

"I will observe from here." Kaldur smiled nodding the other teens towards the rest of the team who were making chocolates with Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

"This is supposed to be a 'team bonding' exercise." Robin said pointedly.

"I participated." Kaldur said pointed at a little box on a counter near them. Robin peered in and found four perfectly moulded chocolates. So plain, simple yet elegant, just like the teen that made them.

"Who are you going to give them to?" Robin asked.

"I am unsure. It is not customary to have chocolates in Atlantis." Kaldur said putting the lid on the chocolates. "They are sweet… we don't have a lot of sweet foods." Robin hummed thoughtfully. Kaldur placed a hand on Robin's head. "Don't worry about me. Go on. Join them."

A few moments later Robin returned with a small box and little bat shaped chocolates. The shade of this chocolate seemed a little bit darker than the other chocolates.

"Try one." Robin insisted. "Go on." Kaldur politely took one but the boy didn't seem satisfied he watched intently waiting for Kaldur to eat it. When Kaldur doesn't eat it Robin grinned. "Go on eat it. You will like this one I promise." Reluctantly Kaldur placed the chocolate in his mouth expecting to be assaulted by sweetness but to his surprise the sweetness never came. Only the aroma of cocoa and the bitter smooth tastes of chocolate without the sweetness. "Good right?"

"Yes it is quite delicious." Kaldur admitted.

"I have seen you smell the chocolate but never eat it." Robin said offering the rest of the box to Kaldur. "You like the chocolate just not the sugar."

"You are quite observant." Kaldur said noting another little box of chocolates in Robin's hand. The boy only smiled angelically.

"I learned from the best." Robin said handing the box to Kaldur. "Plus Batman is just like you when it comes to chocolate."

* * *

><p>::Starlight Mints::<p>

There are very few restaurants that Dick gets to go with Bruce where there are complimentary mints. Fancy restaurants seem to think starlight mints are over rated or something, but they were very special to Dick. Alfred had noticed once and purchased some at the store but they weren't the same. Perhaps it's that the ones in restaurants are slightly stale and too sweet to really freshen your breath but they are different. It was Dick's little secret, few people knew, not even great Batman knew.

The team had a celebratory dinner at a local diner in their civvies and that was when Kaldur took notice of Robin's fondness of Starlight mints. Wally had playfully stollen Robin's mint that the boy had been looking at for a long time and ate it before the younger could react. Kaldur had expected the usual banter to take place but it didn't.

"Hey!" Robin cried as Wally ate the last mint.

"You snooze you lose." Wally laughed. Robin didn't react to Wally's taunt though. The little boy just looked... sad. Wally didn't notice though, in fact Kaldur may have been the only one to notice, the kid was a bat after all.

On their way back to the base that night Kaldur fell into step beside the boy.

"You alright?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah." Robin gave him a half hearted smile and stared up at the starry sky.

"Here." Kaldur said opening his hand offering the little white and red candy to Robin. The boy hesitated just for a moment before taking the mint from him. Kaldur could have sworn the boy's eyes lit up behind his shades. Carefully unwrapping the cellophane wrapped around the mint Robin looked so content.

"Thank you." Robin said before popping the starlight mint into his mouth.

"Nostalgic?" Kaldur asked trying not to pry but giving Robin an opportunity to share.

"Yeah... My family wasn't very well off, but every Sunday we would go out for dinner. We travelled a lot so it's never the same restaurant but one thing that was always constant are the Starlight mints. Whether they had red stripes or green stripes they always tasted the same. Every time I have one it's like they are with me again." Kaldur could hear a hint of sadness in Robin's voice as the boy spoke.

"You may be apart now but you will see them again someday." Kaldur said putting a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah." Robin looked back up at the stars again. "Some day."

"Until then you can have all of my starlight mints to remember them with."

* * *

><p>::Gummy Bears::<p>

"A long long time ago there is a brave prince." A ten-year-old Dick said walking a green gummy bear along the edge of the table. "He was so good he could even fight off a whole horde of bandits at once." Gummy bears of all colors surrounded the green gummy bear. Picking up the green gummy bear Dick knocked the other gummy bears over.

"Then one day he heard a beautiful princess was captured by a gummy bear eating monster." Wally cut in fishing a red gummy bear out of the packet and in his best high pitch girl voice he said "Help me!"

"The brave prince never backs down from a fight! He rides off to slay the monster and rescue the princess." Dick declared moving the green gummy bear towards Wally.

"He should have know better to pick on someone his own size." Wally laughed maniacally before biting the head off Dick's gummy bear.

"Hey!" Dick protested looking at the headless bear in his hand. "They were supposed to live happily ever after!"

"You read too many stories." Wally teased. "Do you know what they do when they 'live happily ever after?'" Wally took a yellow gummy bear and touched the candy bears' heads together. "They kiss. They hug." Wally demonstrated with the gummy bears. "Then they have sex and make babies!" Wally opened one of his hands to reveal several other gummy bears."

"Eww!" Dick made a face.

"Are you kids playing with your food?" Roy asked seeing the kids play with their gummy bears.

"No I am teaching him where babies come from." Wally argued holding the hugging bears up for Roy to see.

"That's not even close." Roy said taking the gummy bears and flipping one up side down. "Sixty nine is a little closer to how babies are made. Then there is always..." Roy trailed off remembering Dick was there and only ten.

"What's sixty nine?" Dick asked innocently enough.

"Oh I know! I saw it in one of uncle Barry's special magazines! It's really gross! It's when mmmhmn..." before Wally could finish his sentence he found two overly handled gummy bears in his mouth and Roy's hand covering it.

"It's an upside down hug." Roy said quickly knowing Bruce would murder him for corrupting Dick. Before Roy could instruct the boy to forget that god forsaken number the adults walked in.

"Bruce!" Dick said running up to his guardian's side. "Roy and Wally taught me how to sixty nine!"

* * *

><p>Second instalment is done! First one was a little short... and the last one is great if you just imagine the look on the adult's faces ^_- ! Hope everyone is almost ready for Christmas since we are ten days in and only fifteen days left! Thank you to everyone who reviewed in support!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

YJ: 25 Sweet Christmas Day 11-15

* * *

><p>::Candy Dots::<p>

Dick sat perched on the kitchen counter munching on little fruit flavored gum candies watching Alfred prepare dinner. Dick chewed thoughtfully as the aroma of the food the butler was preparing.

"Master Richard is it your goal to spoil your dinner with all those sweets?" Alfred asked walking by with a pan headed for the oven.

"I don't know why you bother." Dick said reaching into the paper box for another candy and popping it into his mouth.

"What is it that you are eating there?" Alfred took the candy box out of Dick's hand as he put a bowl down on the counter next to Dick.

"All this food isn't going to get eaten." Dick sucked on the candy he was eating looking down at the sauce Alfred was mixing up in the bowl beside him.

"Dots? These are not Dots." Alfred said looking at the box. "Well we cannot have that." Alfred turned to stir something on the stove.

"Should I call Wally now or wait?" Dick asked reaching out to steal a flaky dinner roll but the old butler slapped his hand away gently as if the man had eyes on the back of his head.

"Here you go Master Richard." Alfred said handing Dick a packet. Dick looked down at the packet. It contained a sheet of glossy paper and on it were three rows of small dots. "These are candy dots."

"I know it's your job… your pride." Dick said peeling off a small dot as Alfred went back to work on the dinner. The sugar was delightful as the dot melted in Dick's mouth. "But multiple courses? Every day?"

"When I was your age those were dots." Alfred said sautéing something in the pan. "When we had change from groceries we were allowed to get ourselves a treat. Those were my favorite." In the background the grandfather clock chimed signaling it was seven o'clock. No sooner had the clock stopped ringing the phone began. "Can you watch that pot for me Master Richard?" Alfred went and answered the phone. Dick watched the old man from his new perch next to the stove.

"Yes Master Bruce." Pause. "No that is quite alright." Pause. "Yes Master Richard has finished all his homework." Pause. "I will let him know." Dick saw a flicker of sadness dance across Alfred's face, just a flicker. Bruce was apologizing. "I understand sir. We will see you later sir." Alfred hung up the phone and came back to the stove. Dick peeled a dot off the paper and gave it to Alfred.

There were no words but the gesture made Alfred smiled. Dick leant over and gave Alfred kiss on his cheek before hopping off the counter and heading for the phone.

"I will call Wally, and Roy too!"

* * *

><p>::Saltwater Taffy::<p>

When Robin and Kid Flash materialized in the Mountain Justice the first thing they noticed was the smell of smoke and burn sugar. Concerned the teens exchanged a quick look before rushing to investigate the source of the smell. They found the source easily enough. Ground zero of the disaster was the kitchen and to say it's a disaster it's an understatement.

"Whoa! What happened?" Wally asked looking at the disaster zone. There was a smoldering fire in a pan on the ground. Scorch marks marked the walls and counters and a strange colored slime seemed to be on the walls, counters and floors.

"Were we attacked?" Robin asked looking around at the mess.

"No…" M'gann said with her head down. "I was trying to make some candy I saw on the television."

"Hey it's okay…" Wally said patting the girl on the shoulder. "Candy making is hard."

"Yeah. Next time you want some candy let's leave it to the professionals." Robin said poking the hardening slime with a spatula. "What were you trying to make?"

"Salt water taffy." M'gann admitted. "It looked really good and they made it look so easy on television."

"Salt water taffy huh? The best is of course is from where this candy originated." Wally said with a smile. "Atlantic City New Jersey. I will be right back." With that Wally disappeared.

"Where is he rushing off to?" Artemis asked as she side stepped to avoid a blur zipping past her.

"He is going to New Jersey to buy some candy." Robin answered nonchalantly texting with his phone.

"Does he always do that?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "I know it doesn't take very long but…"

"Only when he is trying to impress." Robin smirked. "Anyways we should get this cleaned up before Batman gets here." Artemis was about to argue why she should have to clean up a mess she didn't make but knowing Batman she would get a trouble regardless so she rolled up her sleeve and joined in.

The teens finished cleaning up not a moment too soon as the computer announced Batman's arrival. The dark knight eyed the teens suspiciously as he looked into the kitchen but chose not to ask.

"Robin. A word." Robin immediately went over to his mentor a smile on his face. The two girls tried to follow to find out what it was about but a look from Batman made them think better of it. Once they were out of ear shot and in private Batman produced a package from beneath his cape. "Agent A told me to deliver this to you and said it was urgent."

"Perfect!" Robin smiled taking the box.

"We will have to have a conversation about the definition of urgent later." Batman said giving the boy a Bat glare knowing full well the content of the package.

"But Agent A makes the best saltwater taffy, and I can't let Wally be the only one impressing the ladies." Robin knew his words made the man smile inside even though he remained stoic.

"Very well. I will expect you back in Gotham for six." With that Batman swept out of the room.

"Sorry guys it took a little while at the store there was a line up around the block." Wally said as he ran back into Mount Justice. That was when he noticed the others sitting in the living room laughing and eating… was that home-made saltwater taffy?

"Hey Wally welcome back!" Robin was the first one to greet him.

"Wh…what are you guys eating?" Wally stammered. "Is…is that homemade saltwater taffy?"

"Yeah it is delicious." M'gann smiled offering Wally a piece.

"I wasn't gone for that long! How did you manage to figure out how to make it?" Wally was flabbergasted.

"Oh no, Robin had his friend Agent A bring it." M'gann explained.

"It's better than any store bought ones I have ever tasted." Artemis said reaching for another piece.

"But I am sure the ones you got are good too." M'gann said quickly as she noticed the box in Wally's hand. Wally, however, was too busy glaring at Robin.

"You are the worst wing man kid." Robin only smiled innocently in response. Wally shook his head again. "Worst wing man ever."

* * *

><p>::Caramel::<p>

They are different, Conner noticed. Robin and Wally had very different ways of eating caramel. Wally chews at the soft candy breaking it apart quickly in order to eat another piece. Robin on the other hand takes his time sucking on the candy letting his saliva dissolve the caramel never once chewing it.

"Why don't you chew your caramel?" Conner asked drawing both boys' attention.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked a little caught off guard by the obscure question.

"I mean chewing caramel is a much more efficient way of eating the candy. Why do you just suck on it?" Conner rephrased equally puzzled that his very valid question confused the younger boy.

"Ha. Robin sucks." Wally laughed leaving Conner confounded.

"Very mature Wally." Beneath the shades Conner could imagine Robin rolling his eyes. "Any ways. You don't need to be 'efficient' when it comes to eating candy." Robin explained. "You eat candy for the taste once you swallow it the candy doesn't do you any good."

"But the faster you eat your first piece of candy the faster you get to eat a second so you get more candy." Wally said popping another piece of caramel in his mouth for effect.

"Well not all of us can burn through empty calories as fast as you can." Robin shot him a dirty look.

"You are such a girl you know that?" Wally teased. "Watching your figure all the time. You are tiny in every sense of the word!"

"Hey I have to be in top physical condition to do what I do!"

The two began bickering and that was when Conner stopped listening noting to himself next time he noticed something interesting to keep it to himself.

* * *

><p>::Toffee::<p>

Bruce raced down the stairs woken up by a loud crash coming from downstairs. The sound seemed to have come from the kitchen, remembering Alfred had the day off today Bruce quickened his steps. As he stepped into the kitchen the first thing Bruce noticed were several pots and pans that normally stacked neatly in a high cupboard over the stove now laid scattered on the ground. As Bruce rounded corner behind the large island in the center he found a little boy sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Dick are you alright?" Bruce rushed to the boy's side. "Were you climbing on the counter?"

"Yeah. I fell. But I landed on my feet. But the pots and pans hit my head." The nine-year-old boy responded sheepishly. Bruce quickly checked the boy for any signs of a concussion and sighed in relief when he found none, but a bump on the poor boy's head.

"What were you doing?" Bruce scolded preparing an ice pack for Dick. "I thought we agreed that you would stop climbing on things." In the five short months since Bruce took the boy in he has learned how fond of high places the little boy was.

"I know... I'm sorry." Dick apologized remorsefully. "I needed a pan but they were all too high up and you were asleep... "

"Why do you need a pan?" Bruce asked. Bruce picked the boy up and put the boy on the island. Bruce got the boy to hold the ice pack in place while he picked up the pans.

"I was trying to make Alfred a present for Christmas." Dick said picking up a piece of paper. On the paper in Dick's neat hand writing was a recipe for English Toffee. "It's Alfred's favorite snack." Dick's declaration surprised Bruce. The boy had only known the old butler for five months yet he already knew something about Alfred that Bruce didn't know.

"Next time you want to do something and need some help I want you to come find me okay?" Bruce smiled gently at the boy. "You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I didn't want to be a bother..." Dick murmured looking down at his feet. Bruce tilted his chin up so their eyes can meet.

"You are never a bother. Do you understand?" Dick hesitated for a moment blinking back tears but then the boy nodded. "Good. Now let's give this a go shall we?"

Three hours (six times the regular cooking time) and several burnt batches later the pair managed to produce something that was moderately passable.

"Do you think Alfred will like it?" Dick asked as they wrapped up the toffee and began to clean up the mess they made. Bruce smiled.

"I am sure he will love it."

* * *

><p>::Turtles::<p>

Robin was sad and Conner seemed to be the only one who has noticed. To be fair the younger boy was putting on a very good act. Robin still smiled just not as bright as usual. Robin still laughed at Wally's antics but his characteristic giggle was reduced to a mere polite chuckle. When Robin thought that no one was looking he let his face fall and let out small sighs.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked sitting down next to Dick once the others had cleared out of the living room to go bake cookies with M'gann in the kitchen (Kaldur went to supervise and as fire prevention).

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Robin asked with a half hearted smile.

"You are sad." Conner stated.

"I am not..." Robin was about to argue but Conner's I-am-not-buying-it look made the boy close his mouth. Robin let the smile go. His face was blank. "It's just the season."

"Winter?" Conner asked confused.

"No. Christmas." Robin corrected with a sad smile. "The conversation we were having before... Everyone has family to spend Christmas with... You are going to the Kent's farm. Wally has his family, Artemis has her mother... Kaldur is going home too. Even M'gann is taking a trip back to Mars and they don't even celebrate Christmas."

"And you?" Conner asked as Robin trialled off.

"I..." Robin hesitated trying to decide what to say. "My family is gone... That happened years ago. You think I would be used to this by now."

"Are you always alone on Christmas?" Conner asked.

"No... Usually Batman and Agent A are there." Robin explained. "But this year they will probably both be away."

"Why don't you come with me?" Conner asked.

"Can't. Promised Batman I would keep Gotham safe while he was gone." Robin's smile was a little brighter this time. "Thanks though."

"Wait here then." Conner took off leaving Robin a little bewildered. Conner returned a few moments later with a box of Turtles. "These turtles will keep you company until Batman gets back. There should be one for each day. That way you won't be alone on Christmas." With that Robin's usual bright smile was back as he took the box from Conner.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Second last instalment! My reviewers and readers I hearts you all and hope you enjoy this instalment as well as we count down to Christmas!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

YJ: 25 Sweet Christmas Day 16-25

A/N: Because I apparently cannot count rather than posting every 5 days written I did 10 days on this one... anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>::Peanut Brittle::<p>

As the little boy slunk towards the car it was not hard to miss the black eye forming on Richard's left eye and a split lip. The boy held a crumpled envelope in his hand. Alfred calmed his protective instincts of wanting to rush to the boy's side and seriously hurt whoever did this to his precious little boy. Richard climbed into the back seat of the car wordlessly. Alfred looked at the little boy through the rear-view mirror and watched the boy quietly waiting for Richard to open up to him first. The entire drive back to the manor the boy remained silent. Even as they reached home Richard remained silent sulking. The boy dutifully set the crumpled envelope on Bruce's desk before heading up to his room.

Once the boy was gone Alfred eyed the envelope. Richard was clearly troubled but for once he was not willing to confide in Alfred. With his duty, and pride as a butler and his love for the child Alfred simply must find out what was wrong with the boy. Had Richard got into a fight with other children on the school ground? Alfred was sure Richard was not one to raise his hand against other children. It was part of Richard's agreement with Bruce that he would never use his skills against another civilian. Alfred took out the letter on in the unsealed envelope. Scanning over the words on the page Alfred finally knew why the child was sulking. Richard had been in a fight, but true to his promise the boy never raised a hand and had suffered a beating at the hands of the bullies before teachers stopped them. All the other boys got was a verbal reprimand, a letter informing their parents, and all Richard got was this letter of apology addressed to Bruce. Any other nine-year-old boy would have fought back, especially if they were as capable as Richard was, but Richard was not just any nine-year-old. It must have been infuriating. Alfred instantly knew what he must do.

An hour later Alfred had finished his preparations and he headed out to locate Richard. Alfred did not have to look very hard, as he expected the boy was in the gym wailing on a punching bag. From the look of the boy's knuckles Alfred could tell that the boy has been at this for far too long.

"Master Richard." Alfred's voice made the boy stop and look up at the old man.

"Yes Alfred?" Richard responded trying hard to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Would you like to help me out in the kitchen?" Alfred asked walking up to the boy with a silver tray with a damp and a dry towel and a bottle of water. "I think I have something more productive we can put your frustrations towards other than destroying your knuckles." That was when the little boy looked down at his bloody knuckles. The boy said nothing but took the towel and cleaned himself up a little. Alfred took this opportunity to bring over the first aid kit.

"You read the letter?" Richard asked as he let Alfred dress his wounds. Alfred smiled, the boy was perceptive as ever. Alfred didn't reply until they were cleaned up in the gym and en route to the kitchen.

"You upheld your vow admirably." Alfred said leading the boy towards the kitchen.

"I didn't want to." Richard murmured as the pair walked through the halls. "The whole time I was think about how I could hurt them. Like they were hurting me. Hurt them many times worse than they hurt me."

"Thoughts do not dictate the character of a man, it is the thoughts he chooses to action that defines him." Alfred said showing the boy a large slab of peanut brittle. "Now want to help me break this candy up?"

"I don't really feel like it." The boy sighed sitting on the stool letting his head droop onto his hands, his elbows propped up on the counter.

"Would it help if you pictured the brittle had their faces on it?" Alfred asked turning the large slab around so the boy could see the patterns of peanuts on the candy. Alfred had taken the liberty to make likeness of each of the three boys that had been picking on Richard out of peanuts on the brittle. Richard's eyes lit up a little and a small smile appeared as he took the rubber mallet from the old man's hand.

"Take that Johnny Newman." Richard said bringing it down on the slab on the middle of one of the figure's faces. "That's what you get for making fun of my mom." The little boy brought the mallet down once again on the other face. "Chad Weller that is what you get for making fun of my dad. And that is for calling me a charity case." As Richard brought the mallet down again and again the tears began to fall. Soon Richard's words dissolved into sobs. The boy was smashing the brittle in way too tiny bits, but Alfred does not stop him.

Finally Richard stopped letting the mallet fall for his hand. Richard looked up at Alfred and Alfred could see the boy's beautiful blue eyes glistening with tears of grief.

"I ruined it." Richard said looking down at the nearly powdered brittle.

"You did great." Alfred said pulling the little boy into a hug. Richard sobbed into Alfred's apron and the old man let him. He wished there was more he could do for the boy, the precious little boy that had lost his family only just a little over a year ago. From experience Alfred knew the first few Christmases would be especially hard, but Bruce never had to face the adversity at school to remind him of his loss. "No matter what they say. Just remember you are not alone. And even though we are not your real family by blood we are still family. We love you all the same."

"I know."

* * *

><p>::Fudge::<p>

"Oh Fudge!" Wally yelled throwing his controller down for what must be the twenty-ninth time that night.

"You surrender yet?" Robin cackled triumphantly.

"No! Never!" Wally said picking up his controller only to have his stomach growl loudly. "Snack break!" And before the younger boy could argue the speedster was off.

"Wally must have been really hungry." M'gann commented from her spot on the couch.

"Kid mouth is like a endless black hole for food. Being hungry implies he was full at one point." Artemis jabbed.

"Well he kept talking about fudge while he was playing the game." M'gann was confused. The two humans stared at the Martian for a moment the burst out laughing when they realized she was being serious.

"He was not actually trying to say Fudge Miss M." Robin explained between snickers.

"Yeah, he is just using it instead of a swear word that starts with F for the sake of the rugrat here." Artemis laughed ruffling Robin's hair.

"Hey!" Robin protested swatting her hand away. "God I am not even that much younger than you guys." Robin said indignantly smoothing out his hair. "Besides it's not like I haven't heard those words before. The whole reason he has the habit is Batman scared him straight when we were younger and he swore in front of me." Robin giggled at the memory.

"Wait so you mean when he says Fudge he really mean F*** ?" M'gann asked finally putting two and two together. The two other teens stared surprised to hear the word from M'gann. Before they could recover Wally returned.

"M'gann wanta Fudge?" Wally said his mouth full of fudge. M'gann's face turned a red as a tomato."

"You pervert!" M'gann slapped the teen across the face before taking off leaving a very confused Wally with a armful of fudge. Artemis and Robin were on the ground laughing.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

><p>::M'n'Ms::<p>

Robin walked into Mount Justice's living room and found something very peculiar. Conner was sitting on the ground next to the coffee table with a large bowl of what looks like various types of M&Ms. Occasionally Conner would take one out and scrutinize it carefully staring at it like he was trying to burn a hole in it. After a while the teen would give up on it and toss the colourful candy aside to get a fresh one to look at.

"Hey Con what are you doing?" Robin asked hopping over the couch back to sit on the couch behind the older boy.

"Practicing." Conner grumbled.

"X-ray vision or heat?" Robin asked peering over Conner's shoulder at the red M&M.

"X-ray. But heat vision wouldn't be so bad now." Conner growled setting the bowl down. "It was M'gann's idea that if I practiced the powers may come faster. Wally thought of the candy thing." Robin smiled count on Wally to work M&Ms into a training exercise.

"So what are you trying to do?" Robin asked.

"I am supposed to look into the candy and serrated them into piles of the same kinds." Conner explained looking down annoyed at the sticky candy stains on his hands. "So much for melt in your mouth not your hands..." Robin smirked handing Conner a napkin.

"That's easy. This one is the peanut kind." Robin said plucking a red M&M out of the bowl. "And this one is just plain." Robin said taking a blue one. "And this one has a pretzel inside." Robin said finally taking out an orange one. Conner eyed the younger boy sceptically. Especially since Robin barely glanced at each of them. Sensing Conner's doubt Robin held out the candy for him. "Go on. Test them."

"How did you do it? X-ray glasses?" Conner asked after he ate each of the M&Ms Robin was right on all of them.

"It doesn't really take x-ray vision to do this. And practicing by staring at M&Ms won't give you x-ray vision." Robin giggled. "Look at the shapes. The ones that have stuff inside are a bit larger and shaped differently." Robin said holding up two different shaped M&Ms.

"And the one that has a peanut inside smells like peanuts." Robin tossed the plain one in his mouth and found a peanut one as an example next to the pretzel one.

"Who needs x-ray vision when you have the power of deduction." Robin grinned. "That's why Batman is better than Superman. It's not the power that makes the hero it's the man."Robin patted Conner on the shoulder. "Now let me show you what practice CAN teach you." Robin flicked an M&M in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Finally Conner smiled and joined in. After a few tries Conner was able to catch the candy in his mouth successfully.  
>"Like that?"<p>

"Exactly." Robin grinned. "You've learned well my young Padawan."

* * *

><p>::Peppermint Bark::<p>

A man sat at the his small dining room table his four month old baby in his lap. The man didn't have a lot as a circus performer, but this Christmas he was the luckiest man in the world with his new born son. The man took a piece of his favourite candy from the plate on the table hand made by his loving wife. This was when the man noticed the blue eyed babe staring intently at the candy in his hand.

"You want some buddy?" The man cooed handing the candy to the baby who grabbed it with both of his tiny hands and brought it to his mouth.

"John! What are you doing?" His wife cried seeing the baby with the candy. "Who in their right mind gives a baby peppermint bark?"

"But he likes it Mary." John said in his own defence. The woman was not convinced the baby's face and hands were covered in chocolate. "You like Mama's peppermint bark don't you Dickie?" Mary shook her head and took the slobbery candy from the baby's hand. As she did that the little baby gave her a toothless grin his baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Mm... Mama!"

All messes forgotten the woman lifted the baby into her arms in joy not even caring the baby's hands were leaving tiny chocolaty prints all over her Sunday dress. This was the happiest moment of their lives.

"Master Richard are you alright?" Alfred's voice snapped Dick back to reality the sweet taste of chocolate and peppermint still in his mouth.

"Yeah." Dick said nibbling on the candy, slightly taken aback by this unknown nostalgia.

"Then why are you crying?" Dick hadn't realized he was crying until Alfred mentioned it.

"I am not sure."

* * *

><p>::Buckeyes::<p>

"What in the world are you eating?" Artemis mades a face in disgust as Wally shoved handfuls of brown and tan lumps into his mouth.

"Buckeyes." Wally said with his mouth full so it came out more like 'Bughais' but the team had long since learned to understand Wally with his mouth full.

"Buckeyes, a variety of chestnuts that may be poisonous to humans in large quantities." Conner stated looking at the speedster with concern.

"Oh no! Wally stop!" M'gann cried distressed by the amount Wally has eaten.

"It's okay Miss M, he is not eating that kind of Buckeyes." Robin smiled popping one into his mouth as the others watched in horror.

"Do you have a death wish?" Artemis said whacking both boys on the back of the head.

"Whoa chill." Robin said rubbing the back of his head. "It's a candy. They call them Buckeyes because they LOOK like Buckeyes. It's only peanut butter, sugar and chocolate."

"So these are NOT real Buckeyes? I was just hungry and thought it wouldn't hurt on the account of my metabolism. I thought they were a little too sweet and nutty." Wally confessed making the group groan.

"Wally!"

* * *

><p>::Mochi::<p>

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Artemis asked as the group stood in pairs in the field just outside of Mount Justice.

"You mean other than because Batman told us to and we really don't want to piss him off? Not a clue." Wally said looking at the mortar filled with rice.

"And why do I have to be paired with Kid Mouth?" Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally who was unfortunately her partner. Personally Artemis would rather work with Robin who was paired with Conner. Or even M'gann but she was teamed up with Kaldur.

"This is a very good exercise to build synergy between two people. Your assigned pairs are carefully designed by Batman himself." Black Canary told the kids. "The task is to make mochi, Japanese rice cake. One of you will pound the rice with the mallet and the other will moisten and turn the rice in between each stroke. You must be careful and establish a rhythm to complete this task and not injure each other."

"Sounds simple enough." Wally said taking the mallet. "Just follow my lead."

"Think again Baywatch. I am not trusting you to swing that where my hand could be!" Artemis protested snatching the mallet away from the speedster.

"The stronger person should swing the mallet." Wally said taking it back gesturing over at Conner who was swung the mallet while Robin turned the rice. "You are a girl and therefore I am stronger than you. So I should swing the mallet."

"What the hell are you saying? I use a bow on a regular basis when it comes to upper body strength I bet you I am stronger than you are." Artemis ripped the mallet from his hand. "See?"

"Why don't you two just take turns?" Black Canary sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"Fine." Artemis growled.

"Fine." Wally sighed in defeat.

Twenty minutes later they were no closer to making mochi than they were twenty minutes ago while the other teams have gotten completely in sync. Conner and Robin had finished their batch first being perfectly in sync Conner keeping in mind Robin's human pace and Robin watching for Conner's lead. Kaldur and M'gann were making great progress both communicating efficiently to each other. Artemis and Wally's rice were simply smashed pieces nothing resembling the smooth dough like ball the others had achieved.

"Okay... this is not working." Artemis admitted. They were both exhausted but nothing has really been achieved.

"Tell me about it." Wally sighed.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we will be out of each other's hair." Artemis said handing the mallet to Wally. "I am tired of swinging that thing. You swing I will turn. Hit my hand and I will castrate you." Wally was too tired to argue.

"Fine."

"Done!" Artemis announced as the mochi formed in perfect consistency in the mortar.

"Finally!" Wally collapsed onto the grass next to the mortar. "Do we get to eat it now?"

"Always thinking about your stomach." Artemis chuckled handing him a bowl of sweet red bean paste. "You are supposed to put this in the middle."

"Dis ish goo." Wally said shoving the mochi into his mouth.

"Not bad." Artemis said after taking a bite and swallowing her mochi.

"What do you know?" Wally said swallowing his food he held up his fist to Artemis and the girl obliged him. "We made a fine team in the end."

* * *

><p>::Jawbreaker::<p>

"Do you think a Jawbreaker can break a Kryptonian jaw?" Wally asked as he laid in his sleeping bag under the stars sucking on a Jawbreaker.

"Of course not. It can't really even break a human jaw." Roy sighed form next on the other side of Dick tasting the smooth candy in his mouth.

"That's because you are not chewing on it." Wally clicked his teeth against the candy. The teens laid under the stars one of their rare camping trips together.

"The pain will make you stop biting before you actually break your jaw. Plus I don't think human jaw has the strength to break itself." Dick piped up from his spot in the middle.

"You are like the least fun ten-year-old I've ever met." Wally made a face.

"No he is just smart than you." Roy laughed.

"A Kryptonite laced Jawbreaker probably could though." Dick continued as his Jawbreaker changed flavour in his mouth. "Though it would likely just poison the Kryptonian rather than break his jaw." Dick giggled at his own conclusion.

"I take that back." Wally made a face. "You are like the creepiest ten-year-old I have ever met."

* * *

><p>::Chocolate-covered Coffee Beans::<p>

It was six o'clock on Christmas morning and Bruce Wayne had finally just gotten out of his suit and into his pyjamas to head to bed. After a long night of Christmas parties as Bruce Wayne and later a party out on the streets with the crooks of Gotham as Batman it was time for a well deserved rest.

"Bruce!" Dick's voice made Bruce peel opened his tired eyes to see the ecstatic little boy come into his room.

"Dick what is it?" Bruce groan sitting up.

"It is Christmas morning." Dick said jumping onto Bruce's bed. "It's time to open presents!" The boy was bouncing off the walls and it was not really a figure of speech. Too tired to argue Bruce let Dick drag him down stairs to the living room.

"Good morning sir." Alfred said handing Bruce a cup of coffee as the man slumped down tiredly on the couch as Dick distributed the presents and began working on the very large pile he had to open. Bruce opened his presents and watched Dick play happily with all the toys and presents he got from friends and family.

"How is it that he has so much energy?" Bruce marvelled at the ten-year-old boy's excitement. "He was at all the parties and went for patrol with me afterwards. How in the world is he still functioning when I can barely keep my eyes open."

"It's the magic of Christmas Master Bruce." Alfred smiled glad that this Christmas was merrier than the last for his little family.

After an hour of festivities the child finally fell asleep on the floor with a new book he got from Clark. Bruce went over and scooped up the boy into his arms and carried him to his room.

"Looks like the chocolate-covered coffee beans finally wore off." Alfred chuckled as Bruce tucked the boy into bed.

"How in the world did he get his hands on those?" Bruce raised an eye brow.

"I have no idea sir."

* * *

><p>::Candied Cherries::<p>

"Please!" Wally begged.

"That is really not the way you learn how to do something." Dick said not looking up from his laptop screen

"But it's due tomorrow!" Wally whined.

"I cannot just do it for you. It's cheating." Dick sighed.

"Can you at least help me with it?" Wally tossed the paper in the air. "How can something that is supposed to be based on logic make so little sense?"

"For the record." Dick said swerving around in his computer chair. "You are asking a ten year old to help you with your sixth grade math homework."

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want Mr. Mathleet." Wally said dropping to his knees. "Will you help me with my math homework? Pretty please with a cherry on top." Dick giggled.

"Make that a candied cherry and you have a deal."

* * *

><p>::Hersey Kisses::<p>

"Artemis!" Robin said cheerfully approaching the girl.

"Yes Robin?" Artemis turned to face the boy.

"Look up." Robin said pointing at the mistletoe hanging over their head. The girl saw it and blushed at the thought of kissing a thirteen year old. "A tradition is a tradition!" Robin leaned in and Artemis squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the kiss, but it never came. Instead she felt something placed in her hand. Artemis opened her eyes again and found a small chocolate wrapped in silver foil in her hand. Robin gave her a wink and giggled. "Merry Christmas Artemis."

Across the room Wally zipped up next to M'gann one hand holding mistletoe over their heads.

"Hey hot stuff! Look what we are standing under." Wally leaned in suggestively.

"Ummm... Wally..." M'gann leaned away uncomfortably at the boy's advance. Conner looked like he was about to snap Wally in half. Suddenly Robin appeared out of nowhere between Wally and M'gann handing them each a Hershey's Kiss.

"Kisses received!" Robin said taking the mistletoe away from Wally to prevent any further disasters.

From the kitchen Robin heard an uncharacteristic giggle and went to investigate. Green Arrow and Black Canary stood together under the mistletoe ready to lock lips. Before their lips connected a Hershey's kiss was placed in between them. Causing the adults to break apart slightly flustered and confused at the appearance of the candy and the disappearance of the mistletoe.

"Hey Robin." Zatanna's voice stopped Robin in his tracks. "Look where we are standing."

"Mistletoe." Robin groaned inwardly, the girl didn't seem to notice as she leaned in for a kiss. For a moment Robin contemplated kissing her but someone cleared their throat from the shadows. Robin held up a Hershey's kiss to her lips instead causing her to open her eyes in surprise. "Merry Christmas!" Robin said disappearing with the mistletoe.

"Report." Batman said stoically as Robin came into the briefing room.

"I have recovered all seventeen mistletoes and successfully kept this Christmas party rated PG." Robin said putting the offensive decorations on the table. "Can I go enjoy the party now? Who the heck put them all up anyways?"

"Very well go on." Batman said as Superman entered the room.

"Batman there is..." Superman stopped as Robin giggled.

"What?" Batman scowled clearly not amused.

"Looks like I missed one." Robin laughed and the adults followed the boy's gaze to see the mistletoe hanging above them. There was an awkward moment and Robin took that opportunity to slip away. . Robin knew he would get a talking to about this afterwards but for now it was hilarious.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed that! And have a wonderful holidays!<p> 


End file.
